I'll Keep You Safe Within My Heart- (Part 2 of ?)
by MorganEveningstar
Summary: What should have happened at the end of S3E06 Vegas With Some Radish :) From the prompt:


Summary:

What should have happened at the end of S3E06 Vegas With Some Radish :) From the prompt: post/168264602663/prompt-what-if-chloe-and-linda-had-managed-to#Notes

For skaoi, Antarctic_Echoes, Bebec, PixelByPixel, FearTheSpork, wollfgang, Sanoiro, TheLeafPile, I'm-a-Fancy-British-Man

 ****

 **After kissing each other silly, Chloe and Lucifer sat at the piano holding hands and giggling like teenagers.**

"Detective, do you have any idea how long I've wanted to tell you everything? The night I left that message wasn't the first time I'd wanted to. Then, when I *couldn't* show you my true face, I realized that I was in a bigger situation than I'd thought. At that point, I didn't want you involved to try to protect you. In the future, I shall endeavour to 'keep you in the loop,' as they say, because with what you know, life might be a bit more complicated."

"How so?" Chloe asked, her smile fading somewhat.

Silence. Lucifer was now frowning, apparently having just thought of something.

He looked at the piano keyboard in front of them, and the memory of the hours he'd spent playing while he thought about his Detective came to him, unbidden.

Perhaps a change of scenery was in order, but first things first. Chloe's bladder had lousy timing, but what could she do?

"Hold that thought, ok? Between drinking waaaayyyy too much yesterday, then falling asleep, then, well, all this, I have got to go pee before we need lots of paper towel! " She continued to hold his hand as she stood up from the bench, and turned to the now brooding man. And oh man, could he brood! At least her paper towel joke got a smirk, and he pulled her close for a moment, resting his head against her, and wrapping the other arm around her waist. Chloe knew, and Lucifer did, too, how easy it would be for both of them if his hands *happened* to slide just a little lower down the shirt she wore, but they stayed put. He was surprised that even though he now had other things to worry about, that he felt much lighter than he had for far too long.

"I'll be here, love." A real smile this time, and she kissed the top of his head before making the mad dash.

After the bathroom, the Detective passed through Lucifer's bedroom to get dressed quickly. That had been twice in a very short time that she'd had to restrain herself from unbuttoning the shirt she'd worn to bed, and presenting herself to him. It was a heady feeling, to *want* him to see her. She wondered why she felt so unself-conscious all of the sudden. Now wasn't the time though. Her thoughts ping-ponged rapidly. All she wanted to do was drag him into that sinfully comfortable bed and make love to him until sleep claimed them. The pull was strong, because she knew the man at the piano wouldn't deny her what they both wanted. She really didn't want to rush this, though. As giddy as she was, she somehow knew that Lucifer was right that things could get complicated, even if she wasn't sure what he meant yet. Well, that could be fixed soon enough, so she walked out of the bedroom, with a last look at the pile of pillows that practically screamed for her to come back.

Returning to Lucifer, still sitting on the bench, she held out her hand as he stood to face her.

"Can't say I'm not disappointed, Detective… I'd quite liked seeing you in my shirt, and nothing else." His voice was a little lower, and the feeling behind it was clear. When his eyes flared involuntarily, they were both shocked. Lucifer because it had been uncontrolled, and Chloe was shocked by the sudden rush of arousal. Well, that was a new one. Fiery eyes were a turn on! Definitely something to think about later!

"C'mere" Chloe grinned as she gently tugged his hair to pull him in for a kiss.

She led them out onto the balcony, waiting for Lucifer would elaborate on what "complications" he was worried about. They'd stood at the railing, looking out over the city in the dark. They were high enough that the street noises were negligible.

"I'm afraid I hadn't considered that being with you could make you a target for someone trying to get to me. I don't want to put you at risk."

"Hey… I'm a cop; I chase murderers every day, with a partner who's the actual devil! I don't enjoy danger, but I can handle it. If I allowed fear to run my life, I'd never leave the house! I know you worry- I've worried about Trixie since before she was born. I have to fight the urge to wrap her in bubble wrap and keep her inside. What kind of life is that, though? The world can be dangerous, but it's no reason to hide. Don't go borrowing trouble, ok?" When she smiled up at him, Lucifer felt himself nearly puff with admiration for her, and he'd have thanked his lucky stars, if he hadn't been the one who made them to begin with! How remarkable a woman was Chloe Jane Decker, and she'd chosen him! On second thought, Lucifer thanked his lucky stars after all.

The sky lightened with the coming dawn, and the happy couple retreated from the balcony back to the relative darkness of the penthouse. They cleaned up the mess she and Linda had made yesterday, all the while talking about their new reality. Linda had been right, he'd tsk'd at the sticky piano.

They talked of his fall, Lucifer forcing himself to share what he'd suffered, alone, for so long. Her heart broke for him, but the fact that he was still capable of such goodness and love despite his past was awe inspiring. She knew she'd spend the rest of her days giving him the love he'd always needed, longed for. While she couldn't fix the past, she would make sure he never felt lost and alone again.

Chloe also knew without doubt that he would be her comfort and support, and daydreamed a bit about what it was going to be like working together as a couple. They'd have to keep quiet about it, because department regulations didn't allow romantic partners as a team in the field. Knowing full well that Lucifer would blow their cover if he "expressed himself" at a scene, she made a mental note to come up with some sort of code- yeah, he'd like putting one over on their coworkers!

The sun crossed the sky, and they moved through the apartment with it as they shared their stories. They stayed in the cozy shadows, enjoying the sense of privacy, even within the openness of the penthouse. They'd have to return to the real world soon enough.

Lucifer learned about how life had changed for her and Penelope after Chloe's father was murdered. Her mother had thrown herself further into her career to escape her overwhelming sorrow. As flakey as she was in so many ways, when it came to her husband, Penelope had been a devoted wife, as in love with him the day he was stolen from her as she'd been the day they'd made their vows to each other so many years before. She'd tried to help her daughter, and had gotten her counseling to try to ease her little girl's suffering, but without John by her side, she'd never been the same. So, Chloe shouldered responsibilities that weren't hers, and got on with her life.

Lucifer shared Amenadiel's original goal of returning Lucifer to Hell, and his hand in Malcolm's resurrection. She would have to talk to Linda about how to deal with Amenadiel. He was Lucifer's brother, and though she'd developed a bit of a friendship with Amenadiel, knowing that he'd been directly responsible for Trixie's terror, and for Lucifer's murder (It was still a murder in her eyes, since it was only through God's intervention that he'd been able to come back) meant they were going to have an unpleasant sit-down in the near future. The saga of Mum/Charlotte's treachery called for a fresh bottle. They talked about Chloe's origin story as an Amenadiel-delivered miracle from God, and its implications. At times, it was all too big, too much, and they'd sit in silence while they shared a single glass between them. Their long-familiar intimacy of sharing a drink was reassuring, that maybe this could really work between them. They were already friends, and becoming lovers would be an extension of that friendship.

Chloe asked him about his childhood, such as it was, in the Silver City. He told her how he flew so fast, and so high, his glorious wings gleaming in the sun he'd created. He'd always been so vain about them, and trained relentlessly. If he was the best, maybe Father would finally be proud. Since wings were His greatest gift to the angels, what better way to please Him? He raced any who dared, until the time when none could defeat him.

"Thank God you're not Icarus!" She said with a laugh. There was a moment of weirdness when she realized she'd used the "g- word" without thinking about it. "Wow. Yeah, sorry about that!"

He dismissed her concern, but she'd seen the tiny flinch. She would pay more attention to some of the phrases she took for granted in everyday life. How many times had she texted "OMG!" to him in reply to some ridiculously inappropriate joke or meme he'd sent her? It wasn't about self- censorship, but since discovering that Lucifer really hadn't been kidding when he'd described his father as unforgiving, she found herself not wanting to throw it around so casually.

They grieved grieved together when he confessed to killing Uriel to save her. As he quieted, he looked at her face, tear streaked like his. "I never… I never killed anyone before. Does that surprise you?"

"No. You're a good man. Taking a life is hard, even when there's no choice. You've been there when I've had to shoot. I'm so sorry you had to go through that alone." He closed his eyes and leaned his head into her hand as she rubbed the tear on his cheek, but said nothing.

She wondered, uncomfortably, as a parent herself, what Lucifer's father must feel about this. "Bad idea, Decker, don't go there. There are some things you can't fix." she said to herself. Chloe refocused her attention on the mournful man next to her, hating seeing his lips pressed together in a grim line.

"Look at me, Lucifer."

He did as she asked, but still didn't didn't speak, so she continued.

"I didn't believe in any of this before, and I don't know what to think now. I mean, I guess I have to believe now, because… well… duh! But what it means? I don't have a fucking clue! What I *do* know, is that no matter what else, you are first, and most importantly, a *good* man. Everything else, we'll figure out together," she said, with a smile that made his chest feel pleasantly full.

Sitting up, Lucifer's face brightened as he returned her smile

"I don't know what that was about, darling! Don't want to spoil anything, I'm just not used to, well, any of this. You have to cope with proof of divinity, and most mortals can't handle that, but despite that, you told me how you feel. I've got the 'celestial sitch,' as it were, under control, but you are the only one I've ever loved, and I don't really know what to do with that. As you said, though- we'll figure it out together!" He meant this, feeling optimistic for their future.

It wasn't exactly what he wanted to say, but it lightened the mood considerably, and at least he was finally able to get "you," "I," and "love" into the same sentence! He wondered why she didn't seem upset that he hadn't actually said the words to her, but chalked it up to being one of the mysteries about her he'd solve in the future.

They talked about what had happened between them since the night before, foreheads pressed together as they giggled and kissed, revelling in the their long-overdue joy. He told her how he felt when he first saw her in his bed, the dawning realization she was wearing his shirt, clutching his pillow tightly to her chest. Linda had slept on the couch, but she had claimed his bed for her own, and he relished the sight, and her boldness. The tenting in the front of his pants as he told her bore this out, and she felt oddly pleased about that reaction as he continued.

"You looked so peaceful. I wished you wanted me next to you."

"I did want you. I mean I do. Want you next to me." She felt silly, tripping over her words like a teenager again, until he pulled her into him again, making them both smile. The tenderness had turned to amusement when he told her how he'd noticed his pillow had been decorated by a trail of drool, and Lucifer being Lucifer, he'd also gotten a short video of her snoring like a bulldog with a sinus problem! He'd teased her with it, and got a couch pillow to the face in return as they laughed.

He shared some insights from sessions with Linda, trying to get a grip on the "feelings thing." Of the nights he'd spent playing the piano and dancing with patrons, wishing it had been her in front of him.

She told him about how hard it had been to resist him, not because of his mojo, but because she'd really wanted him for her own, but didn't think it would happen. Then the misery of having to interview dozens of his recent sex partners, all of whom sang his praises, while she'd been holding out for what she really wanted with him.

"Detective, surely that couldn't have bothered you! They may have had a great time, but none of them actually cared, did they? It was the literal definition of 'just sex,' and that's never appealed to you, has it?"

"No, but come on! I have eyes! And let's not forget how many times you've already gifted me with the sight of your 'manly whatnots!'" Chloe blushed remembering how hard it had been to make eye contact with him after that.

"I had to even the score for you after you lost your towel in your kitchen, and it was only fair, given how many times I've watched "Hot Tub High School!" It's being chivalrous! Come on, I can barely say that with a straight face, do go easy on me, won't you?" That set them both laughing

"Seriously though," Chloe continued. "I've never gone in for sex with random strangers, but you weren't a stranger to me. So, I had to listen to I don't even know how many men and women describe, in graphic detail, how you they'd had the best night of their lives with you, and you didn't know each other! You and I were already friends, and I didn't even need my imagination after that case, so, yeah, it really sucked. Glad I waited for you, though! If we'd gotten together before I knew the truth, I don't know how we might have ended up. This way, we're starting with a clean slate, right?"

"As you say, a clean slate! I quite like the idea of sharing a new beginning with you!"

She told him about the times she nearly called him in the middle of the night because she just wanted to hear his voice. He'd learn how she got butterflies whenever she saw him do his mojo on other people. The effect he had was undeniable, and she wondered what it would feel like if he *could* pull out her deepest desires, though at the time she was grateful he couldn't, because her desires had grown with their friendship. She described the little giggly shiver she had to suppress when he trilled "Detective!" while handing her the coffee he always brought to share with her, and he'd felt enormous pride when she told him how much she loved sitting with him as he played piano. He'd planned to ask what her favorite songs were, when he came up with a better idea. In an easy lull in the conversation he plotted quickly. The spawn could sneak him her mom's favorite music playlist, so it would be a surprise! Beatrice's covert efforts and discretion would be well rewarded by a master pastry chef who owed him a favor. Her obsession with chocolate cake was legendary, after all! As much as he enjoyed performing at Lux, the thought of singing for his detective alone was much more satisfying, and he knew he was going to enjoy coming up with ways to keep making her smile the way she was today. The way he was smiling, too. Their faces hurt, but they still smiled despite the sometimes inelegant kisses that resulted from smiling while snogging!

Chloe smiled again , and let her thoughts drift, the way she suspected his had as well. She could see the obsidian box still on the piano, the corner of Trixie's drawing poking out. She admired her daughter's refusal to accept the status quo. It was a childlike logic that appealed to her. "I have a big problem. I know someone does favors for people who need help. He only trades, he doesn't take money. That's good, because I'm nine, and don't have much anyway!" She added the last part in her head, just because it seemed like something Trixie'd say.

"You never did tell me the rest of your talk with Trixie. I know what you gave her, but you said she insisted it had to be a deal. What was her end?"

"Devil-client privilege, Detective! A deal's a deal!"

"Minors can't enter into contracts, and you know it! Tell me!" She laughed and bumped shoulders with her Devil.

"Very well… She wanted to make a deal. Your spawn has a very strong sense of fair play she obviously gets from you, my dear. She asked what I wanted from her in return, but what could she do? Nine year olds aren't known for their strength in leveraging contracts! But, she's stubborn, again like you, and wouldn't take no for an answer. So I asked for a picture of the two of you together, and well... I thought she'd take a selfie with you or something. What she gave me was the drawing of the three of us you found in the safe. That she included me was… well, I was touched, and you know how rarely that happens! That acceptance was worth far more than what I gave her."

"You're not alone, Lucifer." She said this softly, and snuggled into his side to wrap an arm around his back as they snuggled on the couch.

"No, love, I'm not. Not anymore." A big smile, then more kisses and giggles, both of them feeling excited about their new adventure.

They talked about everything they needed to share, until there were no unhappy secrets left between them. The Detective was surprised Lucifer hadn't made any move to take her to his bed. He'd been so forward from the beginning, and she wondered why they still sat here talking and holding hands. She wouldn't have said no, as their conversation had been punctuated with unhurried kisses, sometimes sweet touches of lip to lip, gentle and slow, others deeper, revealing the desire between them.

The shadows lengthened as the sun approached the horizon. Unlike Lucifer, Chloe wasn't used to drinking during the day, but given the enormity of it all, she wasn't going to beat herself up about it. They also hadn't eaten much since he'd come home late last night, just snacks for the look of things, and now their stomach were both being noisy.

"Want to know what one of my favorite weird words is?"

At her unexpected question, Lucifer made a confused face and said "Of course, Detective, I want to know everything about you!"

The detective was feeling playful, and put on a very wolfish expression "It's something you can't hide from me. It's so big! It makes me want to… eat."

"Speaking of big things to eat!" he said with a wink and a grin, but then he stopped and sat back a bit, frowning at his thoughtlessness. While it was the same kind of innuendo he'd made to her a thousand times before, it suddenly felt like the wrong thing to say now that they'd come to… an understanding.

"I'm sorry, darling, I shouldn't joke like that. Please forgive me?" He was genuinely troubled, and had pressed his lips together, ready for Chloe to be mad.

"Ok, let's get something crystal clear right now. Being in a relationship doesn't mean you change who you are. A Lucifer Morningstar who doesn't say inappropriate things every 5 minutes isn't the one for me! And I said it first, remember? We'll make mistakes. We might feel insecure. We'll fight sometimes. As long as we keep talking, we'll be fine!"

"Darling, why on earth would you be insecure?! You've done this before! You know how to love, and be loved!"

"I don't know how to love *you* yet. Emotionally or… physically. I don't know if I could be enough for you." It was her turn to look down. She'd never really thought about whether she was any good in bed. Nobody had complained, but then she compared herself to what she knew he was used to, what all of LA knew he was used to, and knew she couldn't compete.

"Chloe…" He didn't use her name often, so it stood out when he did. She turned her face back up to him

"You're all I want, love. Just you."

She relaxed again, knowing it was the truth.

They'd moved to the kitchen and started throwing dinner together without really planning to. Lucifer grabbed salad fixings and plates, while Chloe eyed the interior of the fridge approvingly, grateful to be in the kitchen of an avowed meat lover like herself. What she wanted to pull out though, would depend on the answer to her next question being "yes."

"Do you have any cast iron?"

"Enameled, or raw? Antique, or modern precision crafted? American, Japanese, or French?" He smirked, and nodded to the counter cabinet next to the stove.

Yay! She should have known she could count on him to have her back on this, like he did on everything. She pulled out 2 ribeyes, butter, a clove of garlic, and a small onion.

"Good answer, showoff! Now, how do you like your steak?" Crossing to the stove cabinet, she took out an old, well seasoned pan.

"Detective! Bossy in the kitchen, too? I approve! Medium rare, please." He smiled again at how easily she had made herself at home with him, watching as she grabbed an ancient-looking Sabatier French chef knife from the knife block before quickly dispatching the onion and garlic. "So, are you going to share your favorite weird word?"

"Heh, forgot about that! It's 'borborygmus,' that's the medical term for tummy gurgles!"

"Detective, I've no idea what to say to that except that it is indeed a weird word!"

Lucifer worked on the salad, taking his time to cut more kinds of vegetables than she normally saw in a week. Chloe seasoned the well-marbled slabs of cow with kosher salt while the cast iron warmed on the burner. When it was hot enough, a healthy lump of butter skittered around the pan until the water burned off, and the kitchen smelled like a bakery for a minute as the butter foamed until the meat hit the pan with a low sizzle. When the steaks were done, she put them between two plates to rest, while the garlic and onions went to their own reward in a generous helping of browned butter.

The devil's stomach grumbled more loudly than before as the rich aromas filled the air.

"That smells delightful! I didn't know you cooked! I thought Mazikeen said something about using smoke detectors as timers, but she must be mistaken! Want some bread and butter, too?"

"Sure, I'll be done here in a minute. And Maze wasn't wrong. It's not one of my strengths. It's hard to screw up steak though. I love good meat!" She smiled and winked as he pecked her cheek when he passed on his the way to the balcony, tossing a "Saucy minx!" over his shoulder with a grin that would shame the Cheshire Cat himself! When the garlic and onions were done, she put them on one side, and brought the steaks out to enjoying the company and the food as the stars came out. Their conversation finally slowed, emotional exhaustion and information overload taking their toll. Reluctantly, Chloe figured it was time to go home and get some sleep. A lot had happened since she and Linda had walked in to the penthouse yesterday, and she thought Lucifer might need some downtime, too. Frowning, he said "ok," but there was an uneasiness to it that worried her.

"What is it?"

He swallowed, not wanting to say what he was feeling. The whole night/day time together had been such a rollercoaster of emotions, and revelations, and talk of realities that were too huge for him to process, and he didn't want to be alone with his thoughts at the moment. He just wanted to savor this a little longer.

"I'm just going home to sleep for a while- you should, too. It's been a lot to take in in a short time, for both of us. I'll come back later if you want, or you can come over to our place. Trixie will be home from Dan's tomorrow night, and she'd love to see you, too!" She thought that would reassure him, but it didn't work.

"Talk to me, no more hiding, remember?" He reached for her hand and swallowed.

"Please stay? I'll drive you home in the morning. You can take my bed again, you said it you liked it!"

He'd said it very quickly, then looked at the table, not wanting her to see how lost he felt facing even a brief separation from her after coming home to her last night. Everything felt big, and real, and he was happy, but it was also terrifying, because now that he had finally connected with her, he was scared of screwing it up. There was so much to talk about and figure out, but right now, he was content, and felt a peace he hadn't known since he'd been cast out. Why was he content and nervous at the same time?

"Luce?" She reached for his hand, hoping he wasn't already reverting to keeping things bottled up. "Tell me what you're thinking?" What they had was real, but it was new and fragile, and if they were going to make it, they were going to have to work really hard to overcome their habits of jumping to conclusions and of not sharing the harder things with each other.

He frowned, unused to having anyone be so concerned with his feelings, or to have such conflicting feelings at all.

"I really just want to spend more time with you, if you wouldn't object. I think we're both thoroughly talked out, but we could read, or watch a movie?"

"Yes, I'll stay, and you're right, I *am* tired and talked out for the day, it's been a lot. I didn't really want to leave,either, so how about an early night?

They cleaned up the dinner dishes in an easy silence, their familiarity with each other preventing awkwardness as they both pondered what the future held for them.

"I know it's a little late to ask now, but can I borrow your shirt to sleep in again?" She smiled, feeling giddy about how much he'd loved seeing her like that.

"As long as you tell me why you borrowed it the first time, love," he said with a big grin. He knew the answer, and it thrilled his heart, but he just wanted to hear her say it.

Her blush gave him the answer, and he chuckled

"Because I came in here upset, and all I'd wanted was to feel you wrapped around me, saying you'd be mine. That's what I really wanted for my birthday, and when you disappeared… again, it hurt so much. I was pissed off, and thought you'd gone back to Candy. Then Linda and I started drinking, and, well, you know the rest. It smelled like you, and it made me feel better."

She held nothing back. She knew that her silences in the past hadn't helped them any more than his had, and she was determined to not make the same mistake now.

What he'd meant as a lighthearted tease had her revealing a truth that clutched his heart. She really had wanted him, even before she knew the truth about him, and he ached thinking about how miserable he'd made her. All he could do now was try not to be that stupid again. He pulled her in close and held her, nuzzling his cheek against the top of her head. Without thinking about it, he started to sing to her softly, the lyrics of "Eternal flame" washing over them. He stopped when she met his eye with a curious expression.

"Last time you sang that, you'd just married Candy, and we were chasing a murder suspect. Why bring that up now?" She chewed on the inside of her lip, trying hard to keep the little twinge of jealousy out of her voice.

"Detective, you should know that while Candy and I were legally married, it was only as a means to an end for both of us, and we were never other than friends. Not even friends with benefits! I was really singing to you that night, because I didn't think I'd ever have the chance to tell you…"

That he hadn't said it yet didn't trouble the Detective like it would have before. He'd told her in other ways, with a saved card, and a child's drawing. A small fluff of angel down in rose gold, to match the copper from the bullet. An oath of protection to a scared little girl. He'd been vilified for millenia, described as incapable of love and it had been like that for so long that he'd come to believe it. He'd known the love of his siblings as a child, but after he was cast out, he'd been alone, until Mazikeen. He'd not uttered the words to anyone in so long that he felt incapable of ever saying them again.

When they could hardly keep their eyes open any more, they called it a night. It felt very domestic, like this was an old routine, when they brushed their teeth at the double sinks, play fighting about the proper way to squeeze toothpaste. Fortunately he was stocked up on toothbrushes, so she could finally get the day old taste out of her mouth. "Ugh! Why didn't you tell me my breath was this awful!"

"Would you have wanted to kiss if I had?"

"Of course not!"

"Exactly! Beside, Ardbeg, garlic, and onions cover a multitude of oral hygiene sins!"

"You're lucky you're cute!" She flicked a little water at him, and ran out of the bathroom before he could retaliate.

By the time he'd finished his ablutions, she'd already changed back into his shirt and gotten under the covers. Unlike last night, though, she didn't sprawl in the middle, but left the side with his favorite pillow for him as she settled in.

He asked to come in, which seemed strange to her. Why would he want permission to go into his own bedroom?

"Just needed to grab shorts and a shirt, I won't disturb you." There was that smile lighting him up again, and she remembered how he'd felt the first time he saw her like that.

Mission accomplished, he bade her goodnight with a soft "Sleep well, love." and turned to leave.

"Luce, where are you going?"

"The guest room, of course!"

"Why?"

"Uhm. I didn't think… Uhm." He fell silent again, and his uncharacteristic expression of uncertainty bothered her a lot..

"I'm really glad you didn't assume anything. I don't think we should… uhm… *do* anything tonight, but I'd really like you to stay with me, if you want to. Just… you know… not…"

Great. She'd caught a case of the "Uhms" from Lucifer. Then she remembered what was under yesterday's now-rumpled clothes. Thanks to his complete lack of modesty, she knew exactly just how delicious he was naked. Naked. Shit, her brain had taken another trip to fantasy land while she'd tried to tell him she wanted him in bed with her, but not naked yet! She gave up trying to preserve her dignity when she saw the giant grin he made no attempt to hide.

"Trying this again- shut up- go get changed and come back." She met his eye again. "Please."

"Yes ma'am!"

After he'd been gone long enough that she was starting to wonder, she got up again, and called to him through the bathroom entry. She knew he hated feeling confined by doors, so aside from the elevator and the slider to the balcony, the only doors were on closets and cabinets.

"You ok in there?" She laughed and went on, "I've got search and rescue on speed dial, you know!"

"Coming, Detective!" He hadn't expected her to be right there, and bumped into her as he emerged.

More nervous laughs between them. They felt right together; it wasn't a matter of wondering if they *should,* but any new relationship has awkward bits, and this was one of them.

"I was giving myself a stern talking to. I'm not used to sharing a bed like this, and I don't want to upset you with physical reactions I can't always control, especially when I'm asleep" It was strange to see him being so shy, given his normal enthusiasm about anything related to sex.

Chloe laughed with joy again, and her face lit up thinking how much he cared about her comfort.

"As long as you keep your clothes on and behave, don't worry about anything that might pop up!"

He laughed with her, now, tension broken.

In the bedroom again, Lucifer extended his arm toward the bed and said "After you." with a warm look at his Detective.

Nodding, she got in on what she thought of as "his side," and slid over, patting the place beside her as she did. As they settled back into the pillows, Chloe's head rested against his shoulder, and she sniffed at him, eyebrows scrunching together. She'd never disliked the smell of clean laundry before now, but she realized what was bothering her. Her devil smelled of cedar, spice, and scotch, not fresh laundry.

"Do I offend? I'll take a fast shower."

"No, uhm…"

"'Uhm?' That's not like you. Everything ok?"

"Is this what you normally wear to bed?"

"No, I prefer sleep unrestricted by clothing, but, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, hence the shirt and shorts. Why do you ask?"

"Shirt just smells weird to me, nothing to worry about. Sweet dreams!" She pushed up on her arms to kiss him goodnight. Lips pressed together, then another quick peck before lying back down next to the man she never thought would be hers.

At first they lay side by side, but turned to face each other as they continued to quietly connect in the dim glow from outside. The intimacy was warm, and comfortable, their legs twining together, skin to skin. Chloe was naked except for Lucifer's shirt, and she expected to feel weird about this, but didn't. After a time, she made a decision.

"Could you take it off, please? Not the shorts, just your shirt?"

Lucifer said nothing, but sat up and pulled it over his head before tossing it to the corner.

"Better?" He asked when he lay back down

"Mmm hmm. Much." She snuggled into his chest as they wrapped arms around each other's backs. "You smell good."

The skin to skin contact, the warmth, and the gentle affection they gave each other soothed them to sleep.

They shifted positions a few times in the night, taking turns being the big spoon to each other. For Lucifer, it was a strange, but wonderful experience of being cherished and protected. He knew she had his back, literally and figuratively, and felt safe in a way he hadn't before.

They turned over together, mostly asleep and the Devil cuddled his Detective close. Their breathing slowed again as they drifted back into a deeper sleep. At some point, she started to turn over, but paused, becoming aware of his hand against her bare stomach, warm fingers occasionally brushing her skin. Her shirt, well, his, really, she thought with a smile, had ridden up well above her waist, and she could feel him pressed to her exposed backside, his loose cotton shorts the only barrier between them.

Ok, so maybe their relationship had progressed in a strange way, but it seemed to be working. Easing slowly into the physical side like this was new for both of them, but with everything else they'd have to figure out as a couple, it was nice to just take it slow for now. Lucifer seemed to be feeling the same, despite his normally lusty demeanor. Even asleep, his touches had been tender and intimate, but not overtly sexual. She rested her hand on his as he rubbed his palm over her stomach. He mumbled something into her hair, but hadn't really woken at her touch. Feeling like everything was finally falling into place, she smiled and told him she loved him, even if he wasn't awake to hear it. When she woke again, she was in a cloud…

Part 3 coming February 2018! follow me at .com for more updates, sneak peeks at upcoming works, or if you want to talk about the story so far!


End file.
